Monomi
Usami (ウサミ Usami), also known by her full name, “'Magical Girl Miracle ★ Usami' (魔法の少女奇跡★宇佐美 Mahō no shōjo kiseki ★ Usami)”, is a magical rabbit that appears as the teacher of the students in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. When Monokuma makes his appearance, she is assaulted by him, breaking her wand which grants her magical powers in the process. Her appearance is then greatly altered and her name is changed into Monomi (モノミ Monomi) without consent by Monokuma, who adopted her as a younger sister. She is executed in Chapter 5 along with Chiaki Nanami. Appearance Usami is seen as a pure white with black eyes. She has light pink blush and a pink bow. Usami has white wings attached to her back and wears a pink bib with a gold charm attached to it, a pink and white frilled skirt and white stockings. As Monomi, she looks much more like Monokuma, she is split down the middle. Her left side is her white, while her right side is pink. She has one black eye and a robotic red eye, lost from fighting Monokuma. She wears a diaper and an orange bow. Personality Usami is gentle and kindhearted. As the students' teacher, she encourages them to strengthen their bonds with each other and does not like it when they get into fights. She also emphasizes the importance of caring for the environment, prohibiting the students from throwing trash anywhere on the island (because she stated if you littered it would trigger an alarm). Usami, is however, an unwitting pawn to Monokuma, often the butt of his jokes. It's no surprise that she is disliked and bullied by her students, as they never acknowledge her when she tries to catch their attention, but, on the other hand, Chiaki Nanami treats Usami like family, and Chiaki is very nice to Usami in a special way. History Island Life of Mutual Killing In the beginning of the events of the second game, Usami introduced herself to the students as their teacher, and explained the rules of their life on the island. She also showed her magic power to the students, as example she can change a Chicken into a Cow. Later, after the students gather their very first Hope Fragments, Usami gather them in the beach to give them a presents, which received by the few students happily, and making them trust that they were safe and sound in the island. But Monokuma soon took over, destroyed her magical staff and left her powerless after she being executed via Monobeast. In Chapter 1, she explained numerous things to the students, such as how the old lodge was undergoing renovation or that the beach house showers did not work. She is also aid Chiaki to guard the party that was throw by Byakuya from Monokuma. After every school trial, she successfully defeats a Monobeast, which allows the students to explore the other islands. In every trial, she is hanged by Monokuma with a rope beside his private chair. She was executed alongside Chiaki at the end of Chapter 5 where all of her remaining copies were destroyed. At the end of Chapter 6, Usami briefly returns in her original Magical Girl appearance and single-handedly defeats the giant avatar of Junko Enoshima after the Forced Shutdown was activated. It is unknown exactly how she came back after being executed in Chapter 5 and this is even questioned by Byakuya after they all escape the game. Execution Relationships Monokuma When Monokuma shows up on the island, he adopts Usami as his little sister without her approval. She is usually beat up by Monokuma when she irritates him, which happens often. Monokuma also likes to make fun of her. He also always punches or harms her when she bothers him. Chiaki Nanami Both Chiaki and Usami were created by Alter Ego. They are usually trying to protect the other students from Monokuma, as seen in Chapter 1 when they stand guard outside the old lodge together. When Chiaki accidentally kills Nagito, she is executed along with Usami. Quotes *“Hue..?” * "I'm Usami...Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami. I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk!" *“It's a place where everybody can study in peace and harmony. That's what being a student is all about.” (Explain about the library in Second Island) *“In any case, you can't bweak the wules. Beside, it's fine if you want to have fun but don't forget your studies.” *“There is no need to become a famous hero. There is no need to demand the respect of others. Using such things to reproof yourself, and resent others... looking at others with jealousy. You don't have to do this. Even if others do not acknowledge it, you only need to act in a way that you can be proud of yourself! Because you yourself are your greatest fan! If you can love yourself... that love will cheer you on for the rest of your life. Love..Love..!” *“Bye bye! Everyone, please do not forget your teacher.” Panic Talk Action *"Hajime, you stupidface!" *"I won't let you!" *"Let's all get along..." *"Burst open and mix!" *"Disappear!" *"I can't lose!" *"Don't defy your teacher!" *"I'll lower your grades!" *"Chiaki and I aren't best friends!" (Final Argument) Trivia *Monomi talks in a very childish way, sometimes including chu sounds in her speech (most notably replacing the "desu" copula with "dechu"). *In one of her many attempts to get Monokuma out of the island, she loses her eye, causing Monokuma to mockingly name her “Monomi”. *After Monokuma alters her, even her dialogue display, which originally labeled her Usami, immediately changes to Monomi (which also noticed by Monomi herself). *Oddly enough, Monomi can understand incoherent speech. She acted as the translator when Teruteru broke down and began uttering nonsense in the first trial. *In the beginning of the second class trial, after the students discuss the murders which took place in Hope's Peak Academy and inspired the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, Monokuma and Monomi (who is tied up next to his seat) were caught up in a small discussion over how violent high school students have become nowadays. The humor behind this little exchange stems for the fact that Monokuma and Monomi's voice actresses, Nobuyo Ōyama and Takako Sasuga, respectively, are both senior voice actresses who are best known for the roles they have portrayed in some of Japan's most famous, long-running animated shows since the 1970's. *In Chapter 2, after Fuyuhiko nearly dies Monomi says: “If I could save himself myself I could... but my magical stick is gone and I am close to powerless...” immediately after the murder of Mahiru Koizumi, Monomi apologized for not fixing the bathroom because her magical stick was gone. This most likely points to her magical stick as being the direct representation of her powers within the Neo World Program. *In Chapter 4, she reveals that she, along with her brother, fears mice. Specifically, the idea of them biting her ears, pointing this out after the students were talking about the locked doors of Nezumi Castle. **This shared trait of Monomi and her "big brother" Monokuma is meant to further develop the intentional similarities between Monokuma and Doraemon, who is known to have had his characteristically absent cat-ears gnawed off by a robotic mouse at one point and is deathly afraid of mice ever since. * She makes a cameo appearance in the first game during the School Mode mini game as one of Monokuma's requested backups “Warlockkuma”. If you complete every back up that Monokuma request Warlockkuma comes alive as Usami and becomes a huge easter egg and “a mess up to the time line”, according to Monokuma. She then fights Monokuma and wins, and lets everyone leave. *Usami/Monomi is the only character (along with AI Junko and Chiaki Nanami) who dies in the second game. *She is the only known Monokuma Unit which is truly benevolent. * She makes another cameo appearance in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode during the CG ending where her face appears on the side of a building above the word "Fin." Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Future Foundation Category:Monokuma Units